


Met In A Club

by BETAwolfgrey



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Assumed Relationship, Cute Ending, Dirty Talk, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Humiliation, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Scent Kink, Scents & Smells, Size Kink, Verbal Humiliation, Well there is slight plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27101521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BETAwolfgrey/pseuds/BETAwolfgrey
Summary: Buck needs to forget about work and have a good time he meets a very dominant man who may just be able to do it.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 144





	Met In A Club

**Author's Note:**

> I love all the cute, fluff and angsty Buddie stuff as much as the next person but I also love some nice, raunchy sex so here it is!

Buck walked towards the club bar he was cruising for some action usually he doesn’t do this now a days but today was different work was awful, and he wanted to find someone to take his mind off of it. He sat down at the bar and signaled the waiter. “Two beers please.” A sexy voice form behind him said, the man behind the voice sat down beside him, and shot him a smile that reached his eyes. “Hi, I’m Eddie.” Eddie stuck out his hand which Buck took to shake. “I’m Buck.” Buck said.

Buck and Eddie got to know each other for a few minutes suddenly Eddie got a serious look on his face. “Look I’m just going to be honest I wanted you the moment I saw you walk in.” Eddie said his hand resting on Bucks lower back causing Buck to tingle with anticipation at the thought of what those fingers would do. “And I’ve been thinking of some really nasty things we could do together.” Eddie said his fingers trailing lower Buck shivered, his stomach blazed with excitement and horniness. 

Buck leaned in closer to him. “Really? Like what?” Buck asked staring into the warm, tree sap brown eyes that never seemed to end Eddie smirked. “I would like to get you on your knees and fuck that pretty mouth until you beg me to stop and keep going anyway.” Buck felt his dick plump up at the words and his toes curled with the excitement he leaned in. “I wouldn’t ask you to stop.” Buck whispered; Eddie chuckled his hand moving to Buck’s ass. “Good I like a slut that can take it.” Eddie said squeezing Buck’s ass. “What else would you do?” Buck asked. “I would like to have you under me, begging me to fill your filthy ass.” Eddie’s hand cupped and squeezed Buck firm ass. “Until it’s wet and sloppy unusable to anyone else but me.” Buck pushed back on the hand a groan low in his throat that only Eddie can hear. 

Eddie got close to Buck's ear. “You’re going to be my cock sleeve and cumdump.” Buck moaned quietly. “My house isn’t far from here.” Eddie said gently guided Buck form the bar and out of the club his hand never leaving Buck’s ass. They hopped into Eddie’s nice, fancy truck as they drove Buck’s mind was filled with images of what is going to happen tonight, Eddie’s truck suddenly stopped. “We’re here.” They hopped out of the truck and walked up to Eddie’s quaint house he quickly unlocked the door, and they pushed their way in. 

Eddie slammed Buck against the door his lips aggressively came down on Buck’s, he moaned at the sensation of having this man’s body on his own, Eddie’s stubble lightly scratched against his clean-shaven face eliciting a coiling snake of pleasure in his gut. Eddie pulled off to catch air, they both panted for a moment and Buck saw Eddie’s eyes were almost black with lust. He guided Buck to his bedroom where he pushed Buck to his knees. Eddie unzipped his jeans and shucked them off all he was left in was black briefs. 

Buck moaned at the obscene bulge that was unleashed he wanted to shove his face in and breath in Eddie’s scent he didn't have to wait for long, Eddie guided his head into his bulge. “Does the bitch want my cock?” Eddie asked Buck nodded his head fervently. “I can’t hear you, what did you say?” Buck looked up. “Yes sir! I want your cock sir!” Buck said Eddie patted his head. “Good slut I want verbal responses for now on, but you’ll have to wait I like my bitches to play with my bugle first.” Eddie said gripping Bucks hair and shoving his face into his crotch grinding his face into the musky sweaty bulge. 

Buck gently lapped at the bugle Eddie’s musk was filling his nose and making his head swim. He didn’t smell unclean but rather just that his dick and balls have been trapped in his underwear all day. “Fuck you’re a dirty slut, ready to see the real thing?” Eddie asked Buck nodded before remembering what Eddie said. “Yes sir! I want to see you’re cock and balls! Please sir!” Buck begged, Eddie chuckled he whipped his underwear off, Buck moaned as Eddie’s musk got stronger and flooded his senses, Eddie’s cock is as long as a water bottle and as thick as one too, it made Buck’s mouth water. “You like that bitch? haven’t showered all day just for this moment, little stink sluts like you love this smell.” Eddie said stroking his cock lightly. 

Buck nodded hypnotize by the cock in his face Eddie flexed his dick making it bounce a bit. “Well sadly I need my balls cleaned work and the club made them real sweaty.” Buck lounged forward his nose buried in Eddie’s balls, the musky smell of penetrated his mind blocking all thoughts but of Eddie’s cock and balls, his tongue lulled out and he lapped at the balls, the flavor of his balls hit his tongue and made him moan. “Fuck you’re a good slut.” Eddie’s cock twitched on Buck’s face and head as he licked and sucked on his delicious nuts. Eddie relaxed as Buck kept cleaning, his tongue moved down to the taint licking up the ass and ball sweat mixture before making his way back up to the balls. “Stop that's good enough.” Eddie ordered he pulled Buck off his balls by his hair. “You like my balls bitch?” Eddie asked slapping Buck’s face with his cock. “Yes sir!” Eddie smirked he smacked Buck idly. “You ready for the real thing? Want to choke on my fat dick?” Eddie asked thrusting lightly on Bucks face. “Mhm!” Buck felt a hand come across his face; he was shocked at the slap but his dick strained against his jeans. “What was that?” Eddie asked “Sorry sir! Yes, sir I want to choke on your big, fat cock!” Buck said. “Very good open wide!” Eddie ordered before shoving his cock in all the way and pushing Buck’s head down until his nose is buried in his pubes. Eddie’s cock throbbed in the warmth of Bucks throat and Buck gaged around his cock but didn’t pull off no matter how much his body wanted him to. 

He inhaled the musky scent coming from Eddie’s pubes, he reached down fumbled with his zipper he couldn’t take it anymore he need to play with himself, he stroked his cock messy with precum, His mouth filled with saliva that dripped down Eddie’s shaft a waring that he need to eject the cock in his throat but he didn't care. “Nasty slut can’t get enough of my cock can you? You’re fucking drooling on both ends! I bet if I felt your ass it’d be wet like a cunt!” Eddie said toeing Bucks dick as he thrusted up into Buck’s throat using his hair as a handle. “Fuck!” Eddie groaned as Buck’s throat constricted around his dick. 

Eddie pulled all the way out still gripping Buck’s hair, Buck’s mouth fell open panting like a bitch in heat. Eddie rubbed his cock along Buck’s face. “I feel like I’m gonna cum soon, and I want to breed that sexy ass” Buck groaned imagining Eddie filling him up with his cum and breeding him. “Maybe make you keep my cum in you all day, got a plug in my drawer so that I can plug pretty asses like yours so when you go home you know who you belong to.” Eddie said lightly smacking his cock against Buck’s face a predator like grin spread on his own face. "Sir! I'm already plugged up sir!" Buck said Eddie's grin grew wider "Ooo! The bitch came prepared, wanted to get fucked did you?" Eddie asked slapping his face a couple of times. “Yes sir!” Buck answered enjoying the face slapping. "Bet any guy in that club would've done, right whore?" Eddie asked. "Yes sir!" Buck shouted. “Hmm? Yes, what slut?” Eddie asked. “Yes any guy would've done! My slutty hole just need to be filled sir!" Buck said, Eddie smirked. "What a good bitch your are get you ass up here I want to see this plug." Eddie commanded patting the bed, Buck shucked off his clothes and crawled on hands and knees on the bed, he placed a pillowed under himself and arched his back pointing his ass to the ceiling. "Fuck." Eddie groaned stroking himself as the cheeks spread every so slightly and Buck's ass rounded nicely. "Please sir breed me until I’m full of your cum!” Eddie’s grin grew wider.

He split Bucks cheeks to see his hole with a plug in it Eddie slapped Buck’s ass a couple of times. “Fuck, you sure this isn't enough for that slutty hole?” He asked gently thrusting the plug in and out causing the hole to stretch with each thrust and a nice wet suction sound rang around the room. “Please sir I want your cock, Please!” Buck begged as the plug prodded his prostate, Eddie chuckled. “Are you really sure this isn’t enough?” He asked teasingly knowing it wasn't. “No! Please I need your cock!” Buck cried Eddie ripped the plug out eliciting another cry from Buck but this one of pain and pleasure. He reached into his drawer and pulled out the lube, he stroked his cock slowly lubing it up allowing Buck to get antsy form the anticipation. “You ready?” Eddie asked rubbing Buck’s ass “Yes please sir.” Buck whined the anticipation making him needy. 

Eddie lined up and thrusted in, Buck’s rim gave resistance as Eddie’s cock deliciously stretched his hole. “Fuck.” Buck moaned. “Fuck’s right your hole is fucking tight.” Eddie groaned snapping his hips forward, Buck squeezed his eyes shut as Eddie slammed into his parastate sending waves a pleasure through him. “Feeling good bitch?” Eddie asked smacking his ass leaving a red handprint. “Fuck! Yes sir! I love your big cock sir!” Buck pushed back on Eddie’s thrusting hips his thrust became faster Buck’s loved the feeling of the cock sliding in and out of his hole stretching it with every thrust. "You like this slut?! My cock big enough for you?” Eddie said. "Yes sir!” Buck shouted losing himself to the pleasure his cock jerked as it shot out streams of cum. “Damn made you come just from my cock?” Eddie grinned spurred on form the pride, he groaned as he bottomed out and filled up Buck’s ass with warm seed, Buck moaned shooting another load from feeling the cum drench his hole. Eddie rolled off him and Buck collapsed on the bed.

The quiet moment broken as Eddie yanked Buck up by the hair. “You aren’t done yet bitch you got to clean my cock.” Buck groaned in pleasure he crawled between Eddie’s thick thighs and lapped at the messy dick, licking the cum and lube off the hard cock. Buck felt like he was in heaven being with such a dominate man. “That’s good enough get up here and got some sleep.” Eddie commanded sleepily; Buck curled up next to him. “Wait.” Eddie said he reached for the plug that lay on the bed next to Buck and shoved it in the messy hole “There we go now you’re mine.” Eddie said giving Buck a sleepy neck kiss before they drifted to sleep. 

A stream of sun shined through a crack in the closed curtains directly into Buck’s eyes. He groaned as he buried his face in Eddie’s chest. “Ugh, what time is it?” Eddie asked as he woke up, Buck squeezed his eyes shut. “Don’t know, don’t care.” Buck nestled against Eddie’s side; he didn’t move though the memories of last night came flooding back. “God Damn it! You need to go!” Eddie said jumping out of bed and running around the room picking up clothes. “Fuck they’ll be here any minute!” Eddie hurriedly said to himself as he threw Buck’s clothes at him and Buck grew cold as his mind raced questions then settled on the obvious answer as to who would be here. “Are you married?” Buck asked his tone carrying the hurt he felt but the hurt wasn’t that he helped a married man cheat it was that Eddie was taken. He suddenly felt so stupid because this was just a one-night stand, when did he want it to be more. Eddie looked at him bewildered. “What! I’m-“ he was cut off as car doors closed in the distance. The front door creaked open and a little boy called out. “Daddy! We’re home!” Buck felt sick to his stomach he fell on the bed his clothes clutched in his hands, Eddie looked from the door to Buck and back again. “Ugh! Just stay here!” Eddie order before racing out the door and slamming it closed. “Okay.” Buck said to no one.

Buck stayed quiet as he put on his clothes to be ready he could feel the plug in his ass but that was distant to the pounding in his heart. “Daddy!” Buck heard a little boy scream, and it made his heart sink. “Hello, Eddie how was your night.” A clearly Older Woman said, Buck’s eyes bugged wide. “Oh my god! He’s married to an older woman?!” Buck whispered aggressively to himself.  
“Hey Abuela! Thank you again for taking him for the night.” Their voices began to fade as they moved to a different part of the house. “Abuela?” Buck whispered. “I’ll be right there I just need to get something from my room!” Eddie called before slamming the door shut. “Okay they’re in the kitchen, you can sneak out the door.” Eddie said rushing to his bedside he scribbled something down on the note pad that he pulled from the drawer, he handed it to Buck. “Here’s my number call me any time this week when you have a free day, I would like to see where this goes.” Eddie said, Buck glanced down at the paper and back up to Eddie. “What about your son? Don’t you have a wife?” Buck asked a little confused and panicked, Eddie closed his eyes a sigh fell from his mouth. “It’s a long story and I will tell you I promise, but I like you and I would like to date you.” Eddie said pushing Buck towards the bedroom door. “Wait!” Buck turned around and stared Eddie in his deep brown eyes. “I like you too, I’m free this Friday…can I kiss you?” Buck asked hurriedly, Eddie smiled his eyes crinkling at the sides they leaned into each other their lips sealing together. Everything felt right with the universe in that moment. 

They broke apart with a dopey grin on their faces, Eddie quickly sobered up. “Now you got to go.” He said urgently. “Right! Going!” Buck opened the door, Eddie stepped out first and headed for the kitchen and Buck walked towards the door, he stopped halfway there his heart dropped to his feet as a voice came from behind him “Edmundo! Who is this!” A crash came from the kitchen.


End file.
